smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Discovery Of Smurfette Island/Part 8
Meanwhile, in the Smurf Village, Smurfette was currently watching over Miracle as she was going about her business, trying to keep herself from worrying too much about Empath, all the while knowing that she has nothing to say that can ease the young Smurf's mind about the situation. "Will Uncle Empath return home, Aunt Smurfette?" Miracle asked. "I really don't know, Miracle," Smurfette answered. "We just have to have faith that Mother Nature is smurfing over him right now, and that he will return to us soon." "Do you believe in Mother Nature?" Miracle asked. "I believe that she smurfs over us for our good and gives us fruitful seasons so that we may have plenty to eat and be glad for her wonderful provision, Miracle," Smurfette answered. "Is Father Time her husband?" Miracle asked. "I don't know if he is or not, Miracle," Smurfette answered. "All I know is that he is one of the creators of the universe and that he orders things in their proper time and place to happen. He can't exist if Mother Nature doesn't exist with him." "Do you think I will ever be a husband?" Miracle asked. "I can only hope so, Miracle," Smurfette answered. "There's nothing I would like for you than for you to smurf your own family when you are old enough for one." Then Miracle noticed that Smurfette staggered a bit while she was walking with him. "Aunt Smurfette, are you okay?" he asked. "Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about, Miracle," Smurfette said, trying to sound confident in the face of uncertainty. "Maybe it's just..." Then suddenly Miracle watched as Smurfette collapsed on the ground. "Aunt Smurfette? AUNT SMURFETTE!!!" Miracle cried out. Polaris Psyche happened to be nearby when he heard Miracle cry out. "Fellow Miracle, what seems to be the problem?" he politely asked. "It's Aunt Smurfette," Miracle answered. "She's fallen and she can't get back up." Polaris scanned her with his minds-eye. "She's fainted. This one is going to have to take her to the infirmary so this one can do a thorough examination of what's going on with her." "Please take me with you, Polaris," Miracle said, sounding worried. Polaris sighed. "Very well." He telekinetically lifted up Miracle and sat him upon his shoulders while he picked up Smurfette in his arms and carried her. The Smurflings were watching the whole scene from a distance. "Holy hickory nuts, I wonder what's wrong with Smurfette," Nat said. "Maybe it's too much worrying about Empath that smurfed it, who knows," Slouchy said, sounding uncertain. "Polaris will find out what's smurfing on with her, you smurfs," Snappy said. "Come on, let's smurf them some space and not smurf in the way." "Poor Smurfette," Sassette sighed before she and her fellow Smurflings walked away. ----- Smurfette came to and realized that she was now in the infirmary with Papa Smurf, Dabbler, and Polaris standing by. "Wha...what happened to me?" she asked. "You're fine and healthy, as far as I and Papa Smurf know," Dabbler said. "But there was something Polaris had smurfed when he carried you in here." "What is it, Polaris?" Smurfette asked. "There is the presence of another lifeform that is growing inside you, Smurfette," Polaris said. "It is not parasitic or foreign in nature, but it is composed of the same genetic material as a Smurf -- to be precise, a combination of your genetic material and Empath's. It is an embryo in the early stages of development." "An embryo? What's an embryo?" Smurfette asked. "What Polaris is saying, Smurfette, is that you are pregnant," Papa Smurf said. "Pregnant? You mean...I'm going to be a Mama Smurf at last?" Smurfette asked, sounding a bit excited at the prospect. Papa Smurf chuckled. "Indeed you will be, Smurfette. May I be the first to congratulate you and Empath, for this will be the first baby Smurf born in this village in over 165 years...provided, of course, that the child smurfs to the point where it will be born in about seven months at the least." "If Empath was here, the whole village would be celebrating the news together," Dabbler said. "Well, as much as I would like to smurf the news, I would rather have it smurfed silent until Empath smurfs home from his journey...if he ever does," Smurfette requested. "We'll smurf our best to keep this news to ourselves, Smurfette, though it won't be long before others might notice some changes in you," Papa Smurf said. "Changes? What kind of changes would a pregnancy smurf me?" Smurfette asked. "From what I smurfed in the medical books in the village, you might smurf unusual cravings for certain foods, and you might have morning smurfness, plus there will probably be some physical changes," Dabbler said. "We'll help you in how to handle these changes, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "For now, you might want to smurf a rest, because being a Mama Smurf is a new thing that you'll have to get adjusted to." "Really, Papa Smurf, other than that fainting spell, I don't feel like I need a rest," Smurfette said. "I'll continue to smurf what I normally smurf for right now, and if I need anything, I'm sure I'll let Polaris Psyche know without upsmurfing the whole village." "This one will monitor your condition in case anything happens during your pregnancy in Empath's absence, Smurfette," Polaris Psyche said. "That's your decision, Smurfette, I'll leave Polaris to handle this situation," Papa Smurf said. "But just in case things smurf from bad to worse, Polaris will contact me. I only hope that it may never have to smurf to that." Smurfette sighed, "Yes, Papa Smurf, I understand." Papa Smurf then turned to Miracle, who was sitting there waiting to find out. "Papa Smurf, what happened to Aunt Smurfette?" Miracle asked. "She'll be fine, my little Miracle, but for now she's going to have to smurf it easy until hopefully Empath smurfs home from his journey," Papa Smurf said. "She's going to be a Mama Smurf, isn't she?" Miracle asked. Papa Smurf was caught a little by surprise by how perceptive Miracle was. "Yes, she is, but I'm going to ask you to keep this our little secret for now...at least until we see Empath return home," he answered. "Can you do that?" "Yes, Papa Smurf, I can keep it a secret," Miracle said. Papa Smurf smiled, having a feeling that he could trust Miracle with what he knows. He rubbed the back of Miracle's head to show his approval. ----- Back on Smurfette Island, Empath and Sympathy were both watching Mother Smurfette and Librarian set up each of the mushrooms in places where they could grow new Smurf houses, starting with the first one. "This is the part that I always like, watching how Smurf houses grow out of these mushrooms," Sympathy said. "Does your Papa Smurf ever do this?" "Not as often we would like, but yes, Papa Smurf does on occasion grow new Smurf houses when we need them," Empath said. "What fascinates you about that?" "Just the process of how it's smurfed," Sympathy said. Soon after Librarian set up the first mushroom in a vacant spot, Mother Smurfette poured some of the formula on it with a watering can, and then stood back and watched to see what would happen. Suddenly they could see the mushroom sprouting roots into the ground as it expanded in size, growing until it became a mushroom that was just as big as a Smurf house, sort of like one of Greedy's souffles in the oven. Empath gave a tap on the mushroom with his knuckles to see how stable the mushroom is. "This seems like it's ready for construction, Mother Smurfette," he said. "Well, at least I haven't failed in smurfing together my mushroom growth formula...not that I have ever failed since I was a Smurfling learning how to smurf such things, but no matter," Mother Smurfette said, sounding pleased. "Most of the failures come from me, her laboratory assistant," Librarian said. "I'm not quite the sorceress that Mother Smurfette is, but I'm willing to learn from my mistakes and try again to make sure that things end up smurfy on the next attempt, and to that I would want to say..." "Thank you, Libby, we get the point," Mother Smurfette said, interrupting Librarian before she went on further. "As soon as we get these mushrooms fully grown, I'm going to need your help in smurfing them all into houses along with Gadget and her team of construction workers. And we're going to need some materials from the forest to make this happen." "This smurf would be honored to help in any way possible, Mother Smurfette," Empath said, sounding eager. "Shouldn't I help Empath so that we can smurf our building materials from the forest, Mother Smurfette?" Sympathy asked. "I have a feeling that we have all the help we need right now, Sympathy," Mother Smurfette replied. "You can supervise the village while I am busy with other things in my laboratory. Can I trust you with that?" Sympathy sighed, looking a bit disappointed. "Of course you can, Mother. I just...want to make sure that Empath is safe and all." Mother Smurfette put her hand on Sympathy's shoulder. "If Empath has the same abilities as you, I don't think you need to worry about him, my child. We are just as much his family as he is part of ours, and we will let nothing happen to him that will ever smurf him in great danger. Do you understand?" Sympathy nodded. "Yes, Mother Smurfette, I understand." Empath noticed Sympathy looking sad, as if she didn't want to be separated from the male Smurf she really felt close to. He gently lifted her face towards his and said, "You don't need to worry too much about this smurf, if Mother Smurfette is confident about what this smurf is capable of doing. We will have time to be together so that this smurf can show you things that this smurf has learned in Psychelia, and that's a promise." "I'm not going to let you go that easily, Empath," Sympathy said. "I can trust my sisters to keep you safe, but I'm still going to watch out for you no matter what. We're still going to stop Seraphine together, remember?" "This smurf will help you get free of this island, no matter what it takes, Sympathy," Empath said, sounding very certain. ----- Back on the S.S. Smurf II, Dreamy, Duncan, and Marco were trying to keep the spirits of the crew up as they were sailing across the seas without Empath on board, while still following the map's course. "We're nearing the next marker on the map, Captain," Marco called out as he saw the marker on the sea, a small isle of rock jutting out of the water. "Turn us about forty degrees starboard, Duncan," Captain Dreamy said as he looked at his compass. "Aye, laddie, forty degrees starboard," Duncan said as he turned the ship's steering wheel clockwise so they would remain on course. "Are we ever going to make it to land, Duncan?" one of the Smurfs asked. "Yeah, all we're smurfing so far is nothing but sea," another Smurf said. "We should already be smurfing the island by now," a third Smurf said. "Smurf yourselves together, laddies," Duncan said. "We're smurfing the best we can to get ourselves smurfing on course. All we have on hand is the map and a compass." "Marco, do you see any land smurfing up on the bowside?" Captain Dreamy asked. "Unfortunately no, Captain," Marco replied. "If Empath washed ashore on that island, he must have gotten help from the sea or something." "Okay, that's it!" one Smurf shouted. "I want to go home!" "Yeah, me too!" another Smurf said, feeling just as angry. "This trips smurfs to be all for nothing." And then arose a group of Smurfs that seemed to want to cry mutiny if they had to go any further into nowhere, as far as Dreamy and Duncan can tell. "Let me handle this, Captain," Duncan said. Captain Dreamy took over the steering wheel as Duncan faced the unruly crowd raising a ruckus. "All right, you cowardly Smurfs, all of you are proving you're not smurf enough to stay the course and keep ourselves smurfing until we reach our destination. Which of you will be smurf enough to take me on in a fight if you want to smurf home so badly? Because I swear by the spirits of the McSmurfs, it's going to be over my dead body that any of you is going to smurf this ship back home. So prove to me that you have the smurfs to take me on if you really want to do that." Most of the rebelling Smurfs just stood there quiet with nothing to say, not moving a finger against Duncan for fear that they're going to lose. Duncan snorted at the lack of reaction against him he was seeing. "It figures that none of you would dare to even try. I know that things are going to be hard without Empath smurfing with us on this journey, but I'm going to smurf what it takes to smurf this journey through to the end, even if we have to smurf the seven seas for all eternity to make it. Empath didn't sacrifice his life so that we would give up, and neither would I. So who's going to smurf with me to stay the course to the end?" Slowly one by one the Smurfs on board the ship raised their hands and their voices to show that they were going to continue on their journey no matter what it took for them to complete it. "Aye, that's the spirit that I want to see, and so would Empath," Duncan said. "So let's stop belly-smurfing and let's smurf our jobs like true Smurfs, because that's what we are, and that's what we are meant to be." "Aye, aye, Duncan," the Smurfs said together, sounding a bit more eager to continue the course. Duncan watched as the crew of Smurfs resumed their duties, feeling like he had accomplished something very important that day. He joined Captain Dreamy back at the stern of the ship, taking over at the steering wheel. "You're a great Smurf to have with us on our journey, to get our fellow Smurfs under control and smurfing together," Captain Dreamy said. "I can only hope this will last long enough for us to reach Smurfette Island, whenever that will be," Duncan said. To be expanded on. Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles